Playback
by Kenzeira
Summary: Terbangun dalam keadaan telanjang bersama Belanda membuat Indonesia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Male!Indo [Nethere/Indo] Sho-ai. My first fic in this fandom.


**Ringkasan** : Terbangun dalam keadaan telanjang bersama Belanda membuat Indonesia marah pada dirinya sendiri

 **Warning** : shounen-ai/BL with no romance, nethereindo, OC!Male Indonesia, national name, plotless. My first fic in this fandom. Please be kind

 **Disclaimer** : Hetalia—Axis Power belongs to **Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

 **PLAYBACK**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Indonesia sedang melakukan kunjungan ke Rusia—tidak bisa dikatakan hanya kunjungan biasa, personifikasi negara itu juga ada sedikit pembicaraan mengenai jumlah Sukhoi yang hendak dibelinya. Tapi rupanya ia harus lebih bersabar kali ini, sebab Rusia sedang sibuk bertengkar dengan Ukraina dan tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni pembicaraan sesepele seumpama pakaian manakah yang akan digunakan hari ini dari Indonesia.

Prek!

Indonesia agak kesal hingga tanpa sadar memegang erat gelas berisi anggur merahnya. Zelenograd yang merupakan bagian dari Rusia—personifikasi kota tetangga Moskow—memandangi Indonesia dan tersenyum misterius. Tentu Indonesia menyadari senyuman aneh dari Zelenograd tapi ia tak ambil pusing. Ia berpikir, Rusia maupun bagian-bagiannya memiliki sifat diam-diam tapi menghunus dan ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

 _Yandere_ , huh? Indonesia tertawa geli.

"Sepertinya Anda sudah mabuk, Bung!" seru Zelenograd.

Indonesia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Tidak, tidak. Saya hanya sedang berpikir betapa lebih berbahayanya orang pendiam dan menghanyutkan. Mereka bahkan bisa mencekik lawan lebih kuat daripada negara adikuasa."

"Anda membicarakan kakak kami, benar?"

Kali ini ia sungguh tertawa. "Saya bicara soal kalian semua, dan, ya, terutama Rusia."

"Kakak orang yang hebat, Bung. Dia barangkali pendiam tapi otaknya tak pernah berhenti bekerja. Dia bekerja untuk kami semua."

"Ya, semua personifikasi negara memang selalu begitu." Indonesia menyodorkan gelas kosong pada Zelenograd, meminta diisi kembali dengan anggur merah. Zelenograd menerima gelas kosong itu dan mengisinya lalu mengembalikan gelas tersebut pada Indonesia.

"Tapi, Bung, ada beberapa yang tidak."

Indonesia meneguk satu kali. Kata-kata terakhir Zelenograd tiba-tiba berputar-putar dalam kepalanya. Ada beberapa yang tidak berusaha demi kepentingan negara. Dalam hati, Indonesia bertanya-tanya apakah ia bagian dari negara yang tidak berusaha itu. Melihat senyum Zelenograd yang ganjil membuat ia yakin, barusan Zelenograd sengaja menyentilnya.

Ia merasa kepalanya mulai pusing. Tatapan tetangga Moskow itu membuat ia was-was.

"Anda sudah pusing, Bung?"

Indonesia hanya tersenyum dan merasa tak perlu menjawab. Ada yang aneh pada bentuk pertanyaan Zelenograd, seolah-olah pria radikal itu menunggu ia merasa pusing dan hilang kendali. Seperti saat ini.

Samar-samar, ia melihat Zelenograd tersenyum tipis sebelum kemudian membopong tubuhnya yang tak berdaya. Indonesia sepenuhnya terpejam ketika merasakan ia dibaringkan pada permukaan empuk dan beraroma tulip.

Tulip?

Ahh.

* * *

.oOo.

Jika Indonesia perempuan, maka ia akan berteriak dan menghajar seseorang yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan membabi-buta.

Sayang sekali, dia laki-laki dan harus mampu menguasai diri setelah mendapati dirinya telanjang di atas kasur King Size yang tak dikenalinya—dengan bercak-bercak merah di sepanjang leher hingga pundak serta rasa sakit pada pinggang dan bawah tubuhnya. Indonesia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi semalam saat ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Demi Tuhan.

Sampai kapan hal ini harus terulang?! Apakah ia sebegitu bodoh.

Indonesia mengerang dan menyumpahi Zelenograd mampus, bagaimanapun caranya; entah wilayahnya kebakaran mendadak atau dijatuhi meteor besar. Indonesia ingin pulang lalu menemui Semarang, saudaranya yang baik hati dan berbudi luhur, untuk berkeluh-kesah mengenai ketidak-becusannya menjaga diri.

Duh, menjaga diri saja tidak mampu bagaimana bisa ia menjaga Semarang selaku pimpinan Jawa Tengah beserta ke-33 provinsi lainnya?! Indonesia mengerang lagi, kali ini sambil mengacak rambut.

"Ah. Jancuk!"

"Siapa yang jancuk, _mijn lieve_ Nesia…?"

Bulu di bawah tengkuk Indonesia bergidik. Ia mengenali suara ini, suara seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, suara yang bukan suara Zelenograd! Demi Tuhan, terbangkan ia sekarang juga ke Semarang!

"Belanda?!"

Personifikasi negara kincir angin itu menyeringai melihat keputus-asaan di wajah Indonesia. "Oh, kau mengenaliku dengan baik, Sayang."

Indonesia meremang. Ia kesal, _kesal setengah mampus_ , mendapati dirinya telanjang yang mulanya ia kira habis dijarah Zelenograd. Tapi melihat Belanda, kekesalannya meluber bukan main. Indonesia ingin mencekik pria sok tampan itu sekarang juga. Bahkan kalau bisa, membunuhnya.

"Lagi-lagi kau memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Betapa tidak _kawaii_ ," cibir Belanda.

"Brengsek!" Indonesia hendak menerjang Belanda ketika tiba-tiba kedua kakinya lemas hingga ia tersungkur ke lantai. Rasa sakit di belakang tubuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia melihat Belanda tertawa kecil. Indonesia memukul-mukul lantai. "Sial, sial, siaaal!"

"Mau kubantu, Tuan Putri?"

Indonesia menepis uluran tangan Belanda kasar. "Jauhkan tangan kotormu dariku, dasar bedebah!"

"Tch, _tsundere_."

Ia tak memedulikan ejekan Belanda. Ia berusaha bangkit dan berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Indonesia meringis tapi ia bergegas mengambil pakaiannya yang berceceran lalu mengenakannya tergesa. Ia benci jika harus berada satu ruangan dengan Belanda. Itu hanya akan semakin menyulutkan kebenciannya.

"Kau tahu, Nesia, wajahmu lebih berseri-seri ketika masih bersamaku. Dulu kau tidak sekurus dan selemah ini, seingatku."

"Jangan mengarang ingatan, Brengsek!"

Belanda melipat tangan di depan dada, memandangi Indonesia yang rikuh mengenakan pakaian. Belanda lalu tersenyum kecil, senyum aneh dan ganjil.

"Aku tahu kau sedang darurat narkoba, tapi tak kusangka sampai separah ini. Lihat dirimu, kau seharusnya lebih banyak bercermin," kata Belanda santai namun dalam. Indonesia tidak merespon. Peronifikasi negara kincir angin itu sedikit kesal, tapi ia mudah meredamnya terlebih jika sedang berhadapan dengan kecintaannya.

"Berapa banyak lagi beban yang harus kau tanggung, Indonesia?"

Belanda belum menyerah.

"Kau berisik!"

"Bahkan orang-orang yang kau percayai mengkhianatimu, para petinggi itu. Mereka lebih senang menggunakan uang kas negara untuk pribadi daripada kepentinganmu. Mereka mengabaikanmu, mereka tidak peduli padamu. Mereka menganggap menomor-satukan Indonesia hanyalah gurauan semata."

Gigi Indonesia bergemelutuk mendengar kata-kata Belanda. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengepal. Ia tidak menyalahkan Belanda, tidak sepenuhnya. Ia merasa orang-orangnya memang mulai tak peduli lagi pada nama Indonesia, tidak seperti dulu, 69-70 tahun lalu, ketika mereka berteriak 'Merdeka atau Mati' demi namanya, demi Indonesia.

Tiba-tiba ia dilanda kesedihan. Ia rindu euforia kemerdekaan, kebebasan yang diidam-idamkan rakyatnya. Namun, tampaknya, kemerdekaan seperti kata dari negeri dongeng, begitu asing dan tidak koherennya dengan keadaan negara masa kini. Indonesia merenung.

Sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh tengkuknya. Sebelum ia sadar, Belanda sudah lebih dulu mengunci tubuhnya dari belakang. Indonesia mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi ia merasa begitu lemah dan tak berdaya. Ia ingin melepaskan diri dari Belanda, seperti dulu, ketika semangatnya membakar sampai ke ujung kuku.

"Kau lebih tampan ketika bersamaku, Indonesia."

"Brengsek, lepaskan aku!"

"Aku bisa mengurusi semua beban di pundakmu. Kau tahu, aku bukan personifikasi biasa. Aku Belanda, yang dulu pernah menggenggammu tiga setengah abad. Kau tidak tahu betapa penurut dan manisnya dirimu dulu."

Indonesia melemah. Ia tidak lagi berusaha terlepas dari Belanda. "Lepas…"

Cengkraman Belanda semakin erat. "Aku bisa merasakan tulang-belulangmu. Kau kurus sekali. Berapa kali kau makan dalam sehari? Berapa juta jiwa rakyatmu yang kelaparan? Ah, dan _harus_ berapa banyak lagi anak-anak yang terlantar?"

Indonesia tercekat.

Belanda meniup telinga Indonesia. "Kau tahu…" katanya dengan nada berat, membuat Indonesia menggeliat. "Aku mampu mengatasi itu semua. Segala keluh-kesahmu, aku bisa menampungnya. Kau hanya perlu membagi bebanmu padaku, itu saja."

"Kau pandai sekali berkata-kata manis."

Belanda tertawa kecil. Tapi pria itu segera menguasai diri. Ia mengecup leher belakang Indonesia. "Bagaimana, kau tertarik kembali bersamaku?"

Kali ini, Indonesia yang tertawa kecil, tawa mengejek. Belanda tidak senang mendengarnya. Jadi, pria itu membalik tubuh Indonesia dan mengunci bibirnya dalam ciuman liar. Belanda tersenyum puas melihat lelaki yang diciumnya mengerang dan mendesah berat. Indonesia menjauhkan wajah dari Belanda lalu memandang pria kincir angin itu dalam-dalam, terbakar kebencian.

"Inilah cara yang biasa dilakukan seorang pecundang," kata Indonesia diakhiri seringai.

Belanda tersentak. " _Wat zegt u_?!"

"Pecundang sepertimu hanya bisa bermain licik. Aku tahu kau bersekongkol dengan Zelenograd—walau aku tidak yakin dengan Rusia sendiri, tapi, Belanda … berhentilah jadi pecundang dan gauli personifikasi negara yang memiliki kekuatan yang setara denganmu. Oh, tentu saja, jika kau punya cukup keberanian melakukan itu."

Belanda tak mampu menahan kekesalannya. "Kau tak bisa berkata seperti itu padaku setelah apa yang pernah kulakukan padamu!"

Indonesia justru memasang wajah menantang. "Apa?! Apa yang kau lakukan untukku? Kau memperkosaku, mengambil keuntungan dariku, menganiaya rakyat-rakyatku, membiarkan mereka bekerja tanpa henti. Kau bahkan membantai ratusan kaum lelaki di Karawang-Bekasi, kota kecil kesayanganku hingga mereka trauma mendengar namamu!" Indonesia terengah-engah, ia terlalu emosi. "Dengar, Belanda … semua itu cukup untuk membentangkan jarak antara kau dan aku."

"Persetan! Kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu dan aku juga sudah mengganti rugi!"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menghidupkan orang mati! Bayangkan, bayangkan… seorang isteri yang suaminya mati ditembaki orang-orangmu, yang anaknya mati, yang—" Indonesia tak sanggup melanjutkan. Ia dipaksa mengingat kembali tragedi berdarah yang menelan lebih dari empat ratus jiwa itu. Ia tidak bisa tidak bersedih.

"Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, kau tentu hafal benar pepatah itu. Sekarang, zaman sudah berubah. Lagipula, siapa orang yang mengingat tragedi itu selain keturunan mereka yang mati dibantai? Tidak ada, Indonesia, tidak ada. Rakyatmu yang sekarang adalah para penuntut masa depan, bukan yang mau menengok sejarah. Mereka terlalu pongah. Mereka kini hanya sampah-sampah korban hedonisme yang menuhankan materi di atas segalanya."

Indonesia diam. Sekali lagi, ia tidak menyalahkan kata-kata Belanda. Ia jadi teringat dengan saudaranya, Jakarta, yang wajahnya kini tidak lagi seramah dulu. Zaman barangkali berubah begitu banyak, hingga yang hangat menjadi dingin.

"Tapi tidak semuanya…" suara Indonesia terdengar seperti belaian angin lembut yang mudah dilupakan. Jakarta mungkin berubah dingin, tapi dalam kebekuan wajah itu, Indonesia menemukan sesuatu yang hangat—katakanlah, rakyat Jakarta juga punya hati nurani meski barangkali terpenjara di antara kerlip kehidupan para hedonisme. Indonesia menelan ludah. "Mereka masih mencintaiku."

"Mereka?" ujar Belanda diakhiri tanya. "Mereka siapa?"

Indonesia teringat masa-masa di saat kesemua rakyatnya meneriakan namanya: Indonesia! Indonesia! Indonesia!: di setiap pertandingan olahraga. Mereka bahagia untuk kemenangan Indonesia dan mereka menangis atas kekalahan Indonesia.

"Segenap rakyatku." Indonesia menjawab dalam. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku pada euforia kemenangan."

Belanda menyeringai. Indonesia semakin was-was. "Lalu, beritahu aku satu hal, apa tujuanmu datang ke Rusia? Tidak, tolong jangan menjawab sesuatu yang sudah kutahu."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku kemari untuk—"

"Untuk membicarakan jumlah Sukhoi yang kau beli? Yang benar saja! Hal sepele semacam itu bisa dibicarakan dengan mengandalkan teknologi, kau tak perlu sampai jauh-jauh datang ke sini."

Kali ini Indonesia tersentak.

Belanda mendekat, menyentuh dagu Indonesia hingga wajah mereka berhadapan. Seringai di wajah Belanda belum memudar.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Sayang."

Tiba-tiba Indonesia merasa kedua tangannya bergetar.

"Kau…" Jeda, Belanda menyentuh dada kiri Indonesia, menekannya. "…hendak meminta bantuan pada Rusia. Benar?"

"T-Tidak!"

Personifikasi negara kincir angin itu menangkup kedua tangan Indonesia. "Lihat, tanganmu bergetar—bahkan suaramu juga. Aku tentu benar."

Indonesia memandang Belanda. Gamang.

"Kau punya pola pikir yang sederhana dan aku sudah mengenal betul hal itu."

"Rusia … Rusia bisa membantuku tanpa meminta imbalan." Indonesia merasa ada yang salah dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Lidahnya terasa gatal. Tapi ia melanjutkan. "Rusia bahkan membantu mencari korban pesawat AirAsia yang hilang di lautan, dan mereka juga mengirim pesawat amfibi yang bisa mengangkut pesawat AirAsia."

Belanda tertawa. "Kau terlalu naif."

"A-Apa?!"

"Tidak, naif bukan sifatmu, tapi, Indonesia, kau terlalu baik hati. Kau tak pernah berpikir negatif mengenai negara-negara adikuasa yang membantumu itu. Kau bilang mereka membantu tanpa meminta imbalan? Kau pikir mereka malaikat? Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Rusia membantumu karena dia tak mau kalah dengan negara seterunya—Amerika. Barangkali dari kacamatamu kau melihat mereka berusaha untukmu, tapi dari sudut pandangku sendiri, mereka hanya terlihat saling memamerkan teknologi sambil berkata; hey, dunia, lihatlah, aku punya teknologi canggih terbaru yang bisa membuat mulut kalian menganga!"

Belanda menghela napas, senang melihat Indonesia mulai goyah. "Mereka punya motif dan keuntungan saat membantumu, bukan berarti mereka tidak menerima imbalan. Lalu, yang menjadi pertanyaan besar adalah, kenapa Rusia dan bukan Amerika? Bukankah pempimpin Amerika pernah hidup di tanah pribumi? Kau bisa meminta bantuan pada kakakmu itu."

Indonesia tak mampu menjawab.

"Aku tahu kau lemah. Bahkan partisi-partisimu."

Indonesia menyentakkan tangan Belanda, emoh disentuh. "Y-Ya, aku memang lemah. Tapi aku sedang berkembang."

"Salah," sela Belanda. "Kau _masih_ berkembang. Sampai kapan? Wah, tentu itu pertanyaan yang sulit kau jawab bahkan jika sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak aku menanyakan hal ini."

"Lalu apa masalahmu?"

"Masalahku, tentu saja karena aku begitu menggilaimu. Aku cinta sekali padamu, Indonesia, cinta sekali. Aku tidak mau melihatmu pucat dan tak berdaya seperti ini. Kembalilah padaku dan akan segera kuubah dirimu menjadi lebih baik lagi."

Tangan Indonesia mengepal. "Jangan bercanda."

Belanda menaikkan sebelah alis.

Indonesia teringat kata-kata Zelenograd kemarin malam ketika mereka mengobrol mengenai Rusia. Di antara kata-kata Zelenograd itu, ia menemukan sesuatu yang menyentilnya. Ya, soal beberapa personifikasi yang tidak berusaha demi kepentingan negara. Indonesia merasa Zelenograd berhasil menyentilnya hingga kata-kata itu masuk dalam mimpi buruknya semalam. Ia ingin berubah.

Indonesia membayangkan bagaimana seandainya ia kembali pada Belanda, apakah yang akan terjadi. Ia berpikir, barangkali ia memang bisa berubah lebih baik dan bukan tidak mungkin menjadi negara maju dalam waktu dekat. Tapi, ia juga berpikir mengenai seluruh rakyat pribumi, rakyat yang ia cintai. Mereka akan kembali kerja rodi, anak-anak gadis dipaksa memuaskan syahwat para petinggi maupun tentara militer Belanda.

Apa gunanya memperbaiki nama Indonesia jika rakyatnya menderita?

Tidak, tidak! Itu lebih buruk dari mimpi yang dialaminya semalam.

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Indonesia, retoris.

"Karena kau terlalu baik."

Terlalu baik atau terlalu bodoh. Indonesia menggeram kesal. Jawabannya sudah jelas sekali dan ia menolak menjadi bodoh lagi. Tidak ada cinta. Belanda hanya ingin menguasainya demi kepentingan pribadi, menjarah rempah-rempah dan memanfaatkan tenaga rakyat Indonesia dengan mempekerjakannya tanpa henti. Sialan!

Indonesia memutar otak. Ia harus mampu melumpuhkan Belanda.

"Seberapa besar cintamu padaku?"

Belanda tersenyum. "Oh, besar, besar sekali sampai aku tidak tahu di mana letak batasnya."

Kali ini, Indonesia yang tersenyum. "Kalau sebegitu besar cintamu padaku, kenapa kau tidak biarkan aku mandiri dan membangun negeri sendiri? Kau hanya perlu melihatku, aku tak butuh dikasihani. Lihat dan saksikan aku yang perlahan berubah dari miskin menjadi berkembang lalu akan maju!"

Belanda mengerjap, tak menyangka Indonesia akan berkata seperti itu. Belanda mendecih pelan, merasa ditipu oleh tak-tiknya sendiri mengenai cinta. Tapi ia belum mau kalah.

"Mana ada negara yang berdiri tanpa bantuan negara lain."

Semangat merah putih tampaknya berkobar-kobar lagi, memenuhi rongga dada Indonesia. "Aku tidak bilang tidak akan meminta bantuan pada negara lain—termasuk kau. Tapi, untuk dimiliki olehmu lagi, itu sudah melampaui batas dari sekadar bantu-membantu, menjadi milikmu berarti kita harus membuka konteks berbeda: ini menyangkut soal penjajahan, bukan kerjasama. Membiarkanmu menjajahiku lagi sama dengan membiarkanmu menggagahiku lagi. Betapa tidak lelaki."

"Bagaimana bisa semangat tiba-tiba tersuntik banyak padamu, Indonesia."

"Ini semua berkat kata-kata Zelenograd semalam."

"Zelenograd? Si bocah tengik itu?!"

"Ya," jawab Indonesia, kali ini sudah sepenuhnya menguasai diri. "Aku tidak berusaha untuk negaraku sendiri apabila memilih kembali menjadi milikmu."

"Oh—" Belanda merespon seolah tidak terkejut.

"Sekarang rasanya aku sudah tak perlu lagi bicara padamu—bahkan pada Rusia. Aku sudah menemukan solusi terbaik untuk masalah-masalah yang terjadi pada negaraku. Soal jumlah Sukhoi, sebenarnya kami sudah membicarakan itu bulan lalu. Alasan itu hanya alibi untuk menutupi kelemahanku."

"Sudah kuduga."

Indonesia tersenyum. Belanda hilang kendali sepersekian detik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Belanda, terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku. Masalah darurat narkoba, penelantaran anak dan bahkan para petinggi yang korupsi." Jeda, Indonesia menahan napas. "Aku—sejujurnya, aku senang kau masih melihat dan memperhatikanku. Dan aku akan lebih senang apabila kau sebatas melakukan itu."

Belanda terdiam memandang Indonesia yang kembali sibuk mengancingkan kemeja. Belanda menghampiri, mengusap kasar rambut Indonesia sebelum mengecup bibir personifikasi pribumi itu sekilas, tak lebih dari dua detik.

"Aku akan selalu ada buatmu kalau kau meminta bantuanku, _my dear_."

* * *

.oOo.

 **:jangan pergi dulu, di bawah ada epilog:**

Catatan (sekadar informasi):

Untuk yang tidak tahu Yandere dan Tsundere: Yandere merupakan gabungan dari yanderu dan deredere yang artinya gangguan mental, biasanya terlihat baik dan lembut tapi sebenarnya punya sisi gelap dan jahat (kurang lebih). Tsundere sendiri berarti adalah sifat seseorang yang punya pride tinggi dan biasanya sok galak padahal dalemnya baik (kurang lebih)

Tulip adalah bunga nasional Belanda.

Terjemahan dari Belanda ke Indonesia (saya mengandalkan mas gugel ganteng jadi apabila salah mohon diberitahu untuk saya perbaiki): Mijn lieve Nesia—Sayangku Nesia; wat zegt u—Pardon, maaf.

Saya bukan hater Nethere/Nesia, saya justru suka di saat keduanya berada dalam satu cerita. Saya orang yang netral dan cinta damai.

Ini fanfiksi pertama saya di Fandom Hetalia. Mohon jangan bully saya, Senpai-tachi :3

Review?

.oOo.

* * *

—EPILOGO

Indonesia hendak mengeluarkan koper dari bagasi taksi kalau saja Belanda tidak lebih dulu mengambilnya. Indonesia berterima kasih tapi sepertinya Belanda tidak mendengar ucapan terima kasihnya itu. Mereka telah sampai di Domodedovo Moskow Airport. Indonesia merasa heran karena Belanda tidak banyak bicara selama perjalanan menuju bandar udara.

Melihat Belanda yang tiba-tiba pendiam membuat pertanyaan berpuluh-puluh tahun tak terjawab (meski ia sudah berasumsi dan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri) kembali muncul dalam kepala Indonesia.

"Hei, Belanda, aku ingin bertanya padamu."

Belanda melamun. "Eh, ya, silakan."

"Kenapa kau enggan mengakui kebebasanku 17 Agustus tahun 45 lalu?"

Belanda tampaknya tidak senang dengan pertanyaan itu. Wajahnya berubah keruh.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Jadi benar, karena kau tidak bisa lagi mengambil kekayaan dariku."

"Heh, kau sembarangan sekali bicara."

Kening Indonesia mengerut menciptakan barisan parut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak suka. Ya, benar-benar tidak suka! Kau memilih terlepas dariku dan bekerjasama dengan Jepang demi meraih kebebasan—kemerdekaan. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat itu?"

"Aku merdeka bukan karena bantuan dari Jepang."

"Siapa peduli soal itu? Intinya, kau lebih memilih Jepang daripada aku."

Indonesia merasa tergelitik hingga tanpa sadar ia tertawa. Belanda tidak seburuk yang ia kira, barangkali untuk saat ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu Wage, 24 Juni 2015 — 12:22am**


End file.
